Remember Your Pain
by Wolverinequeen
Summary: Wanda took the death of her brother hard, but she might be able to learn how to handle her pain with the help of her new team, especially an android who seems to understand her sorrow. Scarlet Witch x Vision.
1. Nightmares

_Darkness. There was a flash of red light. Suddenly, she was wrapped in her brother's arms, staring in terror at the mortar shell in front of them in the rubble. 'Stark Industries' was painted on the side. The rubble shifted and her fear engulfed her in a flash of red. Suddenly, she was standing with her brother at the side of the casket that held Ultron's Vision. She touched it, and she saw the planet burning. And he wanted it… There was another flash and she was alone at the church of Sokovia. He was in front of her. Her brother, who had always been there. He stood there, his eyes wide and sad, and together they looked down at the bullet wounds in his body. He looked at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but he collapsed, and in her heart, she knew he was gone. She could feel the emptiness where she could always feel his presence, warm and comforting even when things were horrible. But not anymore. He had fallen. Her brother was gone. He was never coming back-_

"NO!"

She screamed, her hair hanging in curtains around her face as a lamp shattered against the opposite wall. She knew she had done it,

She waited a moment for her brother to rush to her side, reassure her that he was not going to leave her. Then the events of the week before hit her like a wave of grief, and she stopped breathing for a moment.

Tears ran down her face as she put her head in her hands. "No, no, no. Почему вы должны оставить меня?"

Why did you have to leave me?

He should be here to comfort her. He should be there to sing her the song of meadows that their mother would sing to them before bed. But he was not. He was gone from her.

She sat there and cried, broken by the loss. She would never show her weakness to the others, or they would leave her. That was a lesson she had learned often enough on the streets with her brother. So she would mourn in her room, or at the grave that stood outside the facility. But always alone.

She flinched at a sudden noise at her door, and she telekinetically threw a book at the intruder. She used the distraction as an advantage to roll off her bed and get in a fighting stance.

She paused, staring at the tall cloaked figure of the Vision standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she hissed quietly, her eyes glowing red with the suppressed energy.

"I heard you cry out. I thought you might be injured." he said, apparent concern in his voice.

"Я ранены" I am injured.

He looked taken aback and he took a step towards her, sympathy on his face. She cursed herself. He was an android with access to the world's languages. He would know what she had said.

"I am sorry." he said quietly, and she turned her tear-stained face away and sat down on her bed.

"Just leave me. I do not need your pity." she said quietly, and her eyes reverted to their normal color as she released the flow of magic.

She felt him gently put his hand on her shoulder, and she stiffened, but said nothing. After a moment, he sat down beside her and tentatively put his arm around her shoulders and held her. She took a shuddering breath, trying to force back tears. Pietro was the only one who had ever shown her kindness, and here she was, being comforted by another.

"Can I help in some way?" he asked after a while.

She cleared her throat. Her vision was clouded with her tears as she mourned her brother and she had not expected to talk.

"Do you know the Sokovian song of the meadows? My mother would sing it to me, then my brother." she said, then felt immediately nervous. He would not sing to her, how could he even know the song. There had to be hundreds. Besides, he would end up being like everyone else. Now that she had let him in, even a little, he leave her. They all had, even her brother, in the end.

"Тише малышка, лежала в лугу с птицами и деревьями , чтобы защитить вас..." Hush little one, lay in your meadow with the birds and trees to protect you...

She froze. He knew the lullaby. She almost began to cry again, but she realized that she had mourned enough for this night. She looked up at him and he met her eyes. She smiled gratefully and wiped her eyes as he continued to sing quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered, and sleep claimed her.


	2. Friends and Allies

The light of morning awoke Wanda the next day. She raised her head groggily, looking for him, but he wasn't there, as she had hoped

With a start, she realized she hadn't been looking for her brother. She'd been looking for Vision. She shook her head hard, trying to clear her thoughts. She didn't need that right now.

Wanda got out of bed. She planned on using the shower. When she and Pietro had lived in Sokovia, they rarely had access to hot water, so her showers were nearly always freezing. H.Y.D.R.A. did not make their personal comfort a priority, as they were simple weapons. So her first experience with a shower had been a few days ago when she turned it on and was greeted by steaming water. It was amazing, and she had been thinking about it ever since. She turned on the hot water and climbed in.

After her shower, she got dressed, putting on a pair of soft black pants and a dark red workout t-shirt. She was training with the Black Widow today, might as well be prepared.

She glanced around her room, determined to keep it tidy. She walked over to the wall and used her powers to pick up the shards of lamp from last night. She picked up the book she had hurled at Vision, and put it back on her nightstand.

Wanda eyed her bed wearily. After their parent had died, she and Pietro had been homeless for a long time. The softness of the bed was unusual, and she wasn't used to such comforts, but it brought back memories of a better time, a time when her family was alive and happy.

With difficulty, she tore her eyes from her bed. She took a deep breath and opened up the door to her room and headed down the hallway, past the rooms of the others, and to the kitchen. When she entered, she checked the time, 6:45. Her lesson with Natasha began in an hour.

She sighed and opened the refrigerator and grabbed out some ingredients. She quickly scrambled some eggs on rye bread and made herself a cup of black tea. When she sat down to eat, she was surprised to see Vision wander in.

"What are you doing up? You are not training until noon," she said, keeping her tone cool. She didn't want him to see how much gratitude she felt towards him for helping her.

"I do not sleep like you do. However, I was - resting when I heard you leave your room. Did you sleep well?" he asked. His voice was normal, but she quirked a small smile at it's sound.

"Yes. Thank you." she said, beginning on her food. Meanwhile, Vision busied himself pouring himself some tea as well. He sat down opposite her.

"Can you taste that?" she said curiously, motioning to the tea.

He shrugged. "I am testing my senses. I have tasted a good amount of foods so far. I particularly enjoy popcorn," he said.

Wanda smiled and finished her food. "I do not think I have ever had popcorn," she said, and began to wash her plate. Natasha walked in a few moments later and eyed the scene.

"You almost good for training?" she asked Wanda, who nodded and finished cleaning. She dried her hands and looked at Natasha.

"Come on," she said and left the kitchen. Wanda smiled at Vision before she left and he raised his hand in farewell.

They arrived metal spiral staircase overlooking a large room with an entire wall of glass that overlooked a track and a ring of targets. The room itself had punching bags, mats all over the floor and a large rope hanging from the ceiling. There was also a large table with an assortment of things, half of which were completely useless to Wanda.

"Okay. First, of all, you should go run a quick two laps to warm up, and when you get back, we'll practice sparring."

Wanda nodded, and with a pained expression, headed outside to the track. She ran her laps at a brisk jog. She was reminded of her brother, and how he'd speed through his laps with the most arrogant look on his face. Lost in thought, her laps were over quicker than she had thought. She jogged lightly back to the building to see Natasha already covered in a light sheen of sweat. Wanda shrugged and realized she had probably been climbing the rope or doing laps in the room. But Natasha quickly got her back on track.

"Having magic to fight your enemies is just fine. Great even. But you should be able to fight hand-to-hand just in case. So, get in a stance like mine," she said, getting into a stance with her arms up defensively and her knees slightly bent. Wanda mimicked her perfectly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in prompt, and Wanda swung with her right, hitting her hard like Pietro had taught her.

Natasha smiled. "Did your brother teach you to hit like that?" she asked.

Wanda nodded tentatively. "I was bullied after our parents…died. He taught me how to hit so they wouldn't bother me anymore."

"Well, I'm glad you know what you're doing. This makes my job easier." She got into a stance. "Let's go."

They sparred until lunch, when they ate some sandwiches, then continued until it was dark. By then Wanda could hardly lift her arms to swing. Natasha still looked like she had barely run a few laps, still elegantly and fiercely composed.

"Well, it's a work in progress. But I am impressed. Tomorrow you're with Steve," she said, wiping her brow. Wanda simply nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Go get cleaned up. We're getting Chinese tonight," Natasha said, smiling slightly.

Wanda moved to leave, but Natasha made her pause. "Wanda. You did great. If you ever need anything, tell me," she said, and Wanda nodded slowly before heading back up to her room.

She took a quick shower, this one not nearly as long as the one she had taken that morning. When she was clean, she put on a black dress and headed out to the kitchen.

She paused in the doorway, watching the Falcon, Sam Wilson, whom she had been introduced to but never really talked with. He was talking to Steve about the other man, Rhodey.

"He left last night to check up on Stark. He hasn't seen him since Sokovia, and he wanted to check up on him," Wilson was saying.

Steve nodded. "He's a seasoned soldier. He knows what he's doing, so I'd say he can drop out from training for a while." He opened his mouth to continue, but he spotted Wanda in the shadows.

"Hello Wanda. Are you hungry? We have Chinese," he said, stepping aside so she could see the boxes of takeout on the table.

She stepped forward, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly and grabbed a plate as Vision walked in, closely followed by Natasha.

Steve smiled. "Now everyone's here. We can eat," he said, grabbing a plate and opening a box. Immediately, delicious-smelling steam rose and made Wanda's mouth water.

Steve scooped some rice onto his plate and moved on to the next box, this one with chicken in brown sauce. He scooped some of that onto her plate as well.

Wanda quickly got the idea and copied him. When everyone had what they wanted, they sat down around the table and ate.

Wanda could barely remember a time when she felt safe, let alone happy. But here, surrounded by near strangers, she felt both, and in that moment, she didn't feel as broken.


	3. To Play With Magic

Wanda jerked awake in pitch darkness. She was paralyzed by terror, and her face was wet with tears.

"Brother…" she whispered brokenly. She wished he were with her, if only for a moment. She wished she could die. Die to let him live. She should have died when Sokovia fell. She would have been with Pietro again. But the Vision had saved her. Saved her from being reunited with her other half. Saved her from what she wanted, to keep her from seeing the one person she couldn't live without.

She didn't realize she was crying again, and she had to bite down on her fist to stop from sobbing out loud, screaming her agony. The only sound in the darkness was her faint whimpering sobs. She tasted blood in her mouth and realized how hard she had been biting down, but she didn't want to wake the others. Except maybe one. One who could calm her. But she wouldn't. Not if it meant revealing how damaged she was by her loss.

Wanda closed her eyes and cried, and before long, an uneasy rest claimed her.

Wanda woke up at the light filtering into her dark room through the curtained windows. She got up and put on a light blouse and a skirt and headed for the kitchen again. She didn't have training until noon, but she was still awake at 7:10.

 _Hmm, I slept in,_ she thought, grabbing herself some orange juice and sitting down at the table. She wasn't that hungry yet, but she grabbed herself a piece of toast anyway and set about to explore the facility.

She found herself at a staircase going up, and she headed up. She opened the huge wooden doors and looked around the massive library she was standing in. She had never been great at reading, especially in English, but she did like to learn new things. She quietly moved through the library, staring up at the huge shelves filled with knowledge.

Wanda grabbed an interesting looking book and headed for the center of the library, where there was a fireplace, a few comfy looking armchairs, and a thick Persian rug. She curled up on one of the armchairs and glanced at the empty fireplace before returning her gaze to the cover of the book, which seemed to be about wolves. She shrugged and opened to a random page.

 _A pack of wolves is made up of an alpha male and an alpha female, their offspring who make up the majority of the pack, the pups…_

Wanda lost herself in the reading, and when she checked the clock, it was already 11:50.

She cursed in Sokovian, and dropped her book and hurtled downstairs, heading for one of the rooms that Steve had pointed out to her after dinner the night before. She opened the door with her powers and raced in, shutting it telekinetically behind her.

She looked around the room, which was - oddly decorated, to say the least. There were large metal rings around the room, and tables with assorted things on them, including hammers, a stack of papers, a ball, and a blanket.

Steve glanced up and smiled. "Hello Wanda. Natasha and I set this up so you could practice with your powers. We want you to be able to use them precisely. Let's get started. First, I want you to use your powers to move this hammer through the hoops."

Wanda nodded. This was going to be unusual. She concentrated on the hammer and immersed herself into the flow of magic, and the hammer lifted from the table. She pushed it with her mind and used her hands to direct the precise flow. She made it through the first hoop easily enough, but had trouble turning it at an easy angle and ended up embedding it in a wall twice.

Steve stopped her on her third attempt. "Try it slower," he advised. She managed it well enough, but didn't get it through flawlessly. At least it didn't end with her lodging it in the wall again.

Steve started her on her next exercise. "Try and tear this paper on the dotted line," he said, showing her the line going straight through the paper.

She lifted the paper slightly so she could see it better, and she tried to tear it evenly, but instead the entire paper was ripped to shreds. She clenched her fists in frustration and tried again, with similar results. Steve stopped her again before she lost her temper.

"I didn't expect you to be able to do everything perfectly. Let's try a simpler one. Take this blanket and wad it into a ball."

She used her powers to grab the blanket, and she mimed the action, making a perfect ball. He made her repeat it a few times, and she was sure it was the only exercise she could successfully finish.

Steve nodded. "Good. We've been working for a while. Let's wrap it up," he said.

Wanda looked at the clock, which read 5:30, to her surprise. The hammer thing must've taken longer than she'd thought. She released the flow of magic, leaving her feeling tired for a moment before he strength returned.

Steve nodded. "Good. You can go," he said and she walked out the door.

She walked toward her room but stopped halfway there. She wanted to go outside. She headed to the door and stood in the brisk air, watching the sun sink ever so slowly below the horizon.

Wanda flinched and spun on heel as someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the cloaked figure of Vision, a curious expression on his face.

Wanda reached out with her mind and touched Vision's consciousness. She felt the slight buzz of his mind that she didn't feel in other humans, and there was no trace of the destruction that had been Ultron's mind. His mind was organized and sophisticated, but undeniably human, but with slight differences that reminded her that he was more than that. She smiled slightly.

 _Hello_ , she thought and was pleasantly surprised when he answered her quickly.

 _Hello Wanda. This is… highly unusual._

She retreated from his mind with a touch of nervousness. "I'm sorry. Does it… bother you?" she asked.

"No. I do not mind," he said reassuringly.

She smiled. "I have heard that there are many movies that the Americans are fond of. Would you like to watch one with me sometime?" she asked, her anxiety a tight ball in the pit of her stomach. To her relief, Vision nodded.

"I would like that. We are taking a day off in a few days. Would you like to watch one then?" he asked, and Wanda nodded.

"It is nearly time for dinner," he said, and Wanda walked beside him towards the main building.


	4. A Crack in the Glass

Wanda woke up that morning, her fists clenched tightly and the taste of blood in her mouth. She glanced down at her hands and saw the slightly bloody grooves cut into her palms by her fingernails.

She got out of bed and changed into a black shirt and exercise pants, and headed for the bathroom, where she probed the ragged hole she had bitten in her cheek during the night. Wincing slightly, she left the room and grabbed a piece of toast to eat before heading out to the field outside. When she arrived, Steve, Natasha, and Sam were already standing around, and Vision flew out a few moments after her.

"We're going to be partnering today," Natasha began. "I'll be walking around and watching your progress. First, we're going to be working on unarmed combat. Vision, you're with Wanda. Sam, you're with Steve," she said, and her mouth quirked ever so slightly as she glanced at Wanda and Vision. "You may begin."

Wanda squared off with Vision, in a ready stance. He reluctantly matched her position. She hit him hesitantly in the arm and he hit her back. It was tentative, as each one was reluctant to hit the other.

Wanda swung quickly at his shoulder and he leaned back to avoid the blow. He smiled slightly and swung at her head, which she ducked with ease. She swung forward, aiming for his head, and he leaned back at an impossible angle before twisting to hit her in the side, which she twisted to avoid. They practiced swings for a while, neither one hitting the other, both moving too quickly to be hit.

Finally a word from Natasha stopped them. Wanda was panting and even Vision looked slightly wearied, though that was probably impossible.

"Now, let's practice with our powers. First, try and save the dummies as though they were civilians, using your individual skills. "

Sam, Vision, and Wanda squared off with a dummy, and readied their individual skills.

Wanda tapped into the swift flow of magic and grabbed the mummy as gently as she could, and lifted it from where it was propped. She pulled it over to her, concentrating hard to make sure that it wasn't bounced around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw both Sam and Vision flying in to rescue their dummies.

Steve nodded. "Excellent rescue. Now immobilize them as if they were enemies."

Wanda held her dummy tightly with her powers, keeping it still, though it still rotated slightly. Vision had his dummy held in a tight hug, and Falcon was holding his by the ankle in the air.

"Good. Now. Imagine they are an object that you have to destroy because it is blocking the escape," he said.

Wanda pulled and pushed at the same time, ripping the dummy into pieces. Vision's dummy was destroyed with a ray from his gem and Sam shot at it with his gun a few times, slight amusement on his face as he spotted the destruction both Wanda and Vision had caused.

"That's good for now," Natasha said. "You guys can go do whatever," she said, and moved to talk to Steve, a worried expression on her face. Wanda wondered what was wrong, but she dismissed the thought and followed the others.

Sam, Vision, and Wanda made their way to the facility, and they went to the living room. The television was on, and Wanda paid it no mind until she heard her own name.

"It has been leaked from reputable sources that Wanda Maximoff, an enhanced person who is suspected of stealing government secrets and killing government agents, is currently affiliated with the Avengers, and is somewhere in the New York area. Wanda Maximoff joined with the Avengers after the aforementioned events and allegedly fought with them against an army of 'metal men' in Sokovia a few weeks ago. Her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff was killed in Sokovia."

Wanda felt herself go completely still, and the casual banter between Vision and Sam had gone silent. She went cold, like every warm, bright thing had been sucked from her life. The program continued, but this time, a thin blond woman with glasses was speaking.

"Well, personally I think it is a good thing that one of these enhanced people was killed. They are very dangerous, possibly even more dangerous than the Avengers themselves. These 'Maximoffs' are very dangerous individuals, and need to face justice for what they have done to our government. Wanda Maximoff needs to be held accountable for her and her brother's actions. She should at the very least be removed from our country-"

The woman's nasally voice was cut short as the television screen shattered and Wanda lost control. A blast of energy shot out from her, blasting Sam and Vision backwards and shattering the windows on the floor.

She sunk to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "Я монстр" I'm a monster.

Suddenly, the image of Sam and Vision being blasted away flashed in her mind, accompanied with a thrill of fear. She stumbled to her feet and raced over frantically. She found Vision lying on top of Sam, protecting him from the blast. She touched Vision's shoulder and he jerked slightly, opening his eyes. His mechanical blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and she backed away on her hands and knees. He knew now. He knew and Sam knew and Natasha and Steve would know. They would know that she broke everything she touched, that nothing good could come from being near her.

"I am sorry," she said again, barely more than a whisper, and fled to her room.


	5. Forgiveness

Wanda sat in her bedroom, looking around at the darkened space. She has tried to keep it clean, but her nightmares made her break things with her powers. She felt a dark pit in her stomach as she looked around. She had just begun to get used to the comfort of the soft bed, the warmth of the shower, the company of people who seemed to like her. But she had ruined it. She would have to leave. Any minute now, the Captain or Ms. Romanoff would come through the door and tell her to pack her things. To leave this place as she had to leave so many others.

Wanda wiped the her damp eyes and looked down at her hands. She stood up and took out the suitcase she had Natasha buy her as soon as Pietro was buried. Just in case. And it looked like she would be needing it.

She took out some clothing from the drawers and the rings Pietro had bought her in Sokovia. When she had packed her meager belongings, she hesitantly opened her door, leaving her case on her bed.

She headed for the living room. When she arrived in the doorway, she saw the Vision and Natasha standing together and talking. She cleared her throat and they turned to face her. Wanda found herself unable to look them in the eyes, so she looked at the floor instead, shame and anguish making her feel sick.

"I have packed my things," she said quietly. "When will I be leaving?"

"What are you talking about?" Natasha's voice was hard.

"You are going to make me leave, yes?" she said, daring to glance up.

"Of course not!" This time it was Vision's voice that spoke up.

"But… but I hurt Sam. I lost control," she said.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen. Sam's going to be okay, he's just a little banged up. You just need to learn a little control and you'll be fine. We won't leave you." Natasha's voice was more comforting this time.

Wanda nodded. "Thank you. All of you."

She turned to go and headed back to her room. She begun to unpack her things and had nearly finished when she heard a knocking on the door.

She stopped unpacking and opened it to see Sam Wilson standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"Nah, it's alright. But it made me think. I help ex-soldiers deal with their PTSD and I want you to come to one of the meetings with me. I know what it's like to lose your wingman. The meetings help."

Wanda paused. "I would like that," she said slowly. "Thank you."

Sam nodded. "Anytime you need to talk," he said, and walked away.

Wanda closed the door, warmth filling her. She was not hated, or a freak, or an outcast. They had not abandoned her.

* * *

Wanda lay on her back in the small patch of flowers near the training field. She had found a book on meditating in the library and was trying it out. She was laying down and was noticing her breathing, but not controlling it. She watched the bees flitting from flower to flower and let go the thoughts of other things.

After a few minutes of this, Wanda decided to try something new. She let herself relax completely and tried to touch the minds of one of the bees. She felt it's dull spark of intelligence and it's instinct to go around from flower to flower.

She sighed and stopped concentrating on the single insect and let her powers wander. She could feel the dull sparks from the bees among the flowers, the brighter sparks from the distant birds above and the bright glows from the Avengers in the facility. She lay there like that, feeling the other living things around her until she sensed on of the glows from the facility make its way towards her.

Wanda opened her eyes and sat up and spotted Vision flying towards her. She smiled slightly as he alighted nearby.

"Hello Miss Maximoff. I was wondering if you might like a lesson in flight?"

Wanda nodded. "I would like that very much, Mister Vision," she said cheerfully.

He nodded and studied her for a moment. "I imagine that with your telekinesis, you would be able to manipulate the air around you, or stand on something you levitate," he said slowly.

Wanda shrugged and concentrated on the air directly around her body. She pushed it down around her hands and feet like she had seen Stark doing with his iron suit to fly. She pushed hard and she rose a few inches.

Wanda was so surprised she fell to the ground. She stumbled forward but her fall was stopped when Vision caught her. Her breath caught as she looked into his eyes. The whirring of the gears was mesmerizing...

Vision released her and took a step back. "That was great!" he exclaimed. "Do you want to try again?" he said, and she paused to clear her thoughts.

Wanda took a deep breath and pushed the air up around her hands and feet, and she rose a few feet again. Vision rose to fly near her, keeping close to catch her if she fell.

"Let's go higher," she said, her confidence growing. A look of wariness crossed his face but it disappeared as they rose in the air together. She met his eyes once again and smiled, which he returned slowly. Soon they were almost forty feet in the air, and she looked down.

She instantly regretted that decision and her confidence dropped. Her magic evaporated and she was falling. She opened her mouth to scream but the wind stole the breath from her lungs and her hair was flying in her face and-

She had stopped falling. She was hovering about 10 feet off the ground, held in Vision's arms.

"Stay low next time," he advised, then alighted on the ground. She stood there for a moment, enjoying being close to him. Finally, she turned to leave.

"Wanda." His voice was soft and hesitant. "I would like to give you something."

She turned back and stepped toward him. He had something in his hand, a folded slip of paper.

Wanda took it from him curiously. She opened it and looked down to see a picture of two twins, a boy and a girl, smiling up at her. Behind them were a man and a woman, obviously their parents. She smiled, tears clouding her vision. It was her, Pietro and their parents, before everything changed. Back when everything was okay. And in that moment, things felt a little bit right.

She looked up and gave Vision a hug, holding him tight. "Thank you," she whispered. He just stood there and hugged her back.

"You're welcome."


	6. My Heart Will Go On

Wanda jerked awake as her powers slammed a book across the room. She didn't remember the dream she'd been having, but it apparently wasn't a good one. She got out of her bed and put the book back where it had come from. She left her room and went to the kitchen to get some water.

She flinched as she heard a loud slam. She felt her magic crackle along her fingertips and she prepared to attack whoever was stupid enough to rob a place full of gifted people, some of the most dangerous in the world. She drifted forward on silent feet - she was floating actually - and headed for the main entrance. When she arrived, she froze, and a wave of hatred rolled over her as she stared at the Iron Man in front of her.

Wanda quenched her hatred when she remembered that Tony Stark was no longer an enemy, and that this was not his suit of red and gold. But she kept her guard up.

"Who are you?" she snapped, her eyes glowing red as magic danced in her hands.

The suit glanced up and his mask went back to reveal a face she slightly recognized.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hey. I'm Rhodey Rhodes. War Machine. You must be Wanda Maximoff," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

Wanda relaxed and the red glow disappeared from her hands and eyes. "I am sorry for the surprise, Mr. Rhodes," she apologized.

A new voice startled her. "We did not know when you would be back. You must have surprised Miss Maximoff."

Vison walked out of the shadowed hallway, nodding politely to Rhodey. Wanda nodded in agreement.

"I probably should have called. That way I wouldn't have been caught by our newest members," Rhodey said with a smile. "I'm going to head in. Night."

Wanda nodded and moved out of the way as Rhodey walked towards the living room. She turned to smile at Vision but he was already gone.

She sighed, heading back to her room and curled up on her bed, trying to find sleep once more.

* * *

When Wanda once again opened her eyes, she glanced at her clock. It read 2:00 PM. She rose from her bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her hair was hanging in dark, tangled curtains. She raked a comb through her hair and rinsed off her face with some cold water. She took a deep breath and opened her door and headed for the kitchen.

Even before she reached the kitchen, her stomach growled as the savory scent of meat wafted around her. She stepped into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Sam Wilson cooking burgers on their stove.

"Well, look who's up." Steve smiled at her and the corner of her mouth lifted in return.

Sam walked by with a plate and set it in front of her, a steaming burger set neatly on it. She grabbed it and ate, watching the others cautiously.

When Wanda finished, she listened to their small talk, but she was only half listening. She kept thinking back to her meditation in the garden. How she could sense those around her, but not immerse herself in their thoughts. She got up from the table, and excused herself before heading for the calm sanctuary of her room.

She sat only been sitting on her bed for a few minutes when a knocking on her door made her reach out and touch Vision's consciousness with her own. She opened the door with her powers.

"Hello Miss Maximoff." He was holding a small box in his arms, and he raised it slightly. "Is right now a good time to see a movie?" he asked.

She smiled, patting the spot beside her. "What movies do you have?"

He sifted through the box for a moment. "I found these in Mr. Wilson's room and borrowed them. I have _Star Wars: A New Hope_ , _Titanic_ , _Gladiator_ , _Forrest Gump_ , _Gattaca_ and _Ghostbusters_. Do you have a preference for which we watch first?"

"I have not seen American movies. We did not have many luxuries in Sokovia," she said, glancing away.

"Well, you should see as many as possible then," he said with a small smile. "I even brought popcorn," he said, a faint excitement on his face.

* * *

Six movies later, Wanda lay beside Vision, her head resting on his chest as the credits of _Titanic_ played on the dark screen in front of them. She could feel the warmth of his body through his suit, and the gentle pressure of his arm around her. She sniffed, wiping the stray tears from her face and sitting up. Despite the sorrow she felt for the movie woman, she was grateful for the distraction from her own pain.

She glanced over at Vision, surprised to see the distress plain on his face.

"I… I did not expect- I knew what happened. I read the plot of the movie on the internet. But reading it is different from seeing it in front of you." His voice was quiet, pained.

She reached out and touched his cheek. He was an android, and yet, he was more human than many people she had known. He had more love and kindness in him than any man she had met. Those in Hydra would not have thought twice about the horrors of the lost ship, but Vision did.

"You are beautiful," she said quietly. He glanced up, faint shock on his face.

"You care so much for those you have not met, those who do not even really live. You are so gentle and pure and I can feel the goodness inside you. I look in your mind and I do not see the darkness that every man I have seen has. You have only a pure light. You are brighter than any I have seen, and that makes you so beautiful," she said.

A moment passed as he looked at her silently. He slowly moved forward, his forehead touching hers.

"Thank you," he whispered, and his lips met hers.

The contact stole her breath, and for a moment, she could not think, breath, or move. But she unfroze, and she moved into him, returning the kiss with gentle pressure. She felt his hands run through her hair smoothly and down her back, holding her close. She gently put her hands on his chest, pulling him closer.

And then they broke apart, him still holding her close. She was breathing deeply, staring at the gears in his pale blue eyes. He blinked very slowly, and she leaned forward, kissing him once again, this time more insistently. He returned it, his arms around her and pulling her close.

It could have been minutes or it could have been years, but when they broke apart again, she had her head on his chest, his arm over her. She looked up at him and smiled, which he returned. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Will you stay?" she asked sleepily after a few minutes.

"I will. I will not leave you alone," he whispered into her hair.

As she slipped into sleep, one last thought drifted through her mind. _Maybe he will not abandon me._


	7. Listen to the Rain

Wanda woke up slowly, the cool air from the open window making her hair stir. She opened her eyes, feeling the warmth from Vision's chest under her. She glanced up and met his eyes. He smiled at her, and she closed her eyes again, reassured.

After a few moments, he spoke. "You slept soundly. No nightmares?"

She paused, opening her eyes again. "No nightmares."

She sat up with a sigh, stretching her arms. He got to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said.

He gently kissed her on the forehead and phased through the door. She smiled and sat back, enjoying the warmth where he had been lying a minute ago.

He came back a short time later, a plate of eggs and bacon. She grinned as he handed her the plate and he sat next to her. She finished surprisingly quickly, enjoying the warm food.

"Thank you," she said when she had finished.

"You are welcome," he said, dipping his head.

She noticed he was holding something in his hand, and she glanced at him. "What is that?"

He seemed hesitant for a moment before handing her a small red flower. She studied it's tulip-like shape, and noticed it's light, sweet scent.

"It is beautiful," she said softly, and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I do. I love it," she said, slowly breathing in the fragrance. She summoned her magic and used it to reach for a glass filled with water on the table near the window. It sailed over to her and she caught it with ease. She carefully put the flower in the glass and it lifted into the air once more to soar to the place it had been.

Vision watched her with a curious expression on his face. "Come with me," he said, standing and extending a hand to her.

She took it easily and as they headed for the door, she glanced back, her gaze landing on the flower, its petals illuminated by sunlight and moving ever so slightly in the faint breeze. She closed the door behind her with her powers and followed Vision.

He lead her to the top of the building. where the wind whipped her hair around her face and the dark, heavy clouds on the horizon drew steadily closer.

He pulled her close to him and she looked up him, meeting his eyes. The wind whipped his cape and her hair all around. She smiled and touched his mind. His mind of light and beauty. He was thinking of her. How her eyes lit up when she smiled, how she breathed when she slept, how her hair whipped about when he flew with her in the sky-

 _Flew?_ She flinched suddenly as she realized that it was raining, and they were flying high above the facility. Her clothing was wet with rain and she had begun to shiver. Vision's face was wet with rain as well, and he looked slightly concerned.

"Would you like to go back? Are you cold?" He had to shout above the howl of the wind around them.

She shook her head and smiled, though her teeth were chattering. _I want to stay_ , she told him, speaking in his mind so she could be heard over the storm.

He smiled. _Would this help?_ He asked with his mind. His body became warmer, and it helped Wanda fend off the icy cold. She nodded.

She kissed him then, and she forgot about the cold. She could only feel the warmth of his lips, of him holding her close. She opened her mind as well and immersed herself into his. He gasped slightly at the contact, and kissed her harder. They hung there, suspended in air, until she pulled away, breathing hard.

His eyes left her for a breath moment and he smiled very slightly. "Wanda…" he said, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"What?" she asked, glancing around. They were suspended in a ball of red energy, the rain drops frozen in place. The storm still raged outside their sphere, but on the inside, everything was frozen except for them.

It was so unexpected and unintentional that she began to laugh. He smiled and his mind glowed a little brighter. It seemed that he had discovered another thing that made her beautiful.

They begun to descend to the rooftop, the bubble of energy still keeping them dry like a cocoon. As they touched down, the bubble disappeared and suddenly, the two were hit with the full force of the storm. The rain came down in torrents around them, and the force of the wind made her stumble forward, but he was there to steady her.

They ran towards the door off the roof, hand in hand, and as soon as they were safe inside, she began to laugh again, breathless and soaking wet.

After they had recovered, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He set her down in the doorway, and she opened the door. Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw the rain coming into her room through the opened window. She closed it with her mind and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder to Vision, and closed the door. She headed for the shower and when she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body. She sighed as she realized she had forgotten her clothes in the other room.

She opened the door and was heading for her dresser when the door opened. "Wanda, do you know where Vision is? I was-" Steve stopped dead, taking in the scene. Wanda in a fighting stance, magic flickering around her as she stood in her bath towel, Vision lying on her bed, both wearing startled expressions.

"I'm sorry - I knocked - I thought…" he stuttered, and closed the door quickly.

Wanda felt the heat rising in her cheeks and turned to look at Vision, who had disappeared from her bed. He reappeared a moment later, phasing back up through the floor. He winced.

"Well. I guess the Captain is in the loop," she said, sighing.

He smiled, and she could sense his relief that she wasn't ashamed to be seen with him.

"I should go and see what he wanted," he said, and phased through her door.

She sighed, getting out her clothing and pulled it on. When she was dressed, she headed out the door after him.

* * *

When she arrived in the main living room, she lingered in the doorway for a moment. Natasha and Sam were lounging on the couch, poker chips and cards around them. Rhodey was leaning on a counter, a beer in his hands. All three were watching Steve and Vision.

"So you had just come back from flying together. Is that it?" Steve was saying.

"No. We were kissing as well."

He sighed with slight exasperation. "Dating team members could have some drawbacks, you know," he said, and Vision nodded.

"I understand."

"I just mean-" He was cut off by a sigh from Natasha.

"Just let them be happy. No lectures unless something happens."

Steve nodded. He clapped Vision on the shoulder, a slightly wistful smile on his face. Wanda could see in his mind that he was thinking of the woman he had loved and lost, Peggy.

"Good luck," he said, and she knew he meant it.

She stepped out from the shadows and Natasha met her eyes. The red-haired woman had known about her and Vision for a while, maybe before even they themselves knew something was there. Natasha smiled slightly and glanced back at her cards.

Wanda sat down on one of the empty seats, curling up comfortably.

"Well, the reason we bothered you two in the first place was because Nat and Rhodey kept arguing about the rules…"

Wanda just watched, smiling slightly as Vision came to sit beside her as Steve explained their problem. As he listened, she reached over and held his hand, touching his bright mind as well.

She listened as they talked about a game she did not know nor understand, but she still felt part of this little world as she sat there with Vision and the rest of her team. _My team_ , she thought, a small glow of pride and comfort igniting within her.


	8. This is War

Wanda relaxed in the car with Sam as they drove up to the facility after the meeting. It would difficult to start speaking around people who had not shared her experience, or so she had thought. They were not so different from her, these warriors who were still haunted by the battlefield. She remembered one woman's story in particular. She and her team had been heading toward a secret enemy base when they were ambushed. Her team was pinned down, four of the ten members killed on sight. They judged there were about four shooters total. In the time that it took to take out the ambushers, there were four of the team still alive. Among the dead was the woman's husband. She refused to leave him and carried him back to camp, since they could no longer complete the mission. As it turned out, there had been no secret base. They had been fed false information, and her husband died for nothing. She delivered the story with stony eyes and a straight face. Her story was what gave Wanda the strength to tell hers.

She told them of the attack in Sokovia, though she did not mention any names or the fact she was an avenger. As Sam reminded her, it was for the best. She told them that, while they won the fight, her brother died. She told them how she could feel it, how she felt him torn from her, leaving her alone. She had to be taken out of the battlefield by a teammate. After speaking, she felt like a sort of pressure had been lifted off her shoulders, She wasn't alone in the pain. These people had known it too.

The car halted in the driveway, and Wanda was shaken from her thoughts. She pulled herself out of the car and headed up toward the facility, only to stop when Vision alighted on the ground in front of her. He smiled and she returned it.

"I was thinking, if you did not have any plans, I would like to take you out to the city. For a date,"

Wanda's smile grew. "Well sir. I would love to join you. I will need to get ready. Come for me in an hour."

She headed up to her room and opened her closet, picking through the number of dresses she owned. She finally chose a slim black one. It was simple black, going down to her knees, with a zipper going down the back. She slipped it on and admired herself in the floor-length mirror by the closet. She liked the way it looked on her, fitted where it was supposed to be, not too showy but not entirely modest either. She smiled and chose a simple red sweater to wear over it.

She turned toward the table where the flower still sat in it's vase. She wished she could put it in a pot so that it would live longer, but no such luck. She chose a silver necklace with a red pendant.

She glanced in the mirror to see the full effect, and was pleased with what she saw. The necklace looked good with the sweater, and the dress was lovely. A brisk knocking startled her, and she opened the door, to be met by Natasha.

"Not much gets by you, does it?" Wanda said with a smile.

"No. It doesn't. I wanted to give you this as something nice. You haven't had as much experience with the whole dating thing. I would like to say though, that a little of that goes a long way." She handed Wanda a box of perfume labeled _Amber Amor_.

"Thank you," Wanda said, uncapping it and smelling. It smelled sweet but with a faint hint of spice. "I love it."

Natasha nodded and left with a hint of a smile and Wanda lightly sprayed herself with the perfume.

She stood by the mirror and put on some light makeup. She had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened it, smiling as she saw Vision in a tuxedo.

He smiled as he saw her. "You look… amazing. I thought you might like a walk in the park and a nice meal," he said.

She took his arm, and together, they headed for the city.

* * *

The walk had been beautiful. They walked through gardens, smelled flowers, held hands. When they finally settled down to eat, Wanda was famished.

She smiled as she saw the blanket laid out over the grass, the wicker basket holding bread, salami, ham, blueberries, hamburgers, watermelon, popcorn, chocolate-covered strawberries, and that was just what she could see on the top. She smiled, sitting down with Vision and they began to eat.

She loved to try new things, and she hadn't tried many of the things on in the basket. Vision, although he didn't need to eat, was snacking on the popcorn. With a smile, Wanda remembered the time he told her that he liked it. She ate until she was full, then rested her head on his shoulder.

He played with her hair for a while. She touched his mind and felt his lovely, pure glow. She closed her eyes and let herself be with him, in peace, for the moment.

She opened her eyes once again and met his. He smiled and kissed her gently, and she kissed him back. It was a kiss to show the gentle affection, one of love and protection. She basked in it for a moment, before pulling away and resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she said quietly, still touching his mind, though the kiss had ended. She could feel him glow a bit brighter, and though she could not see the smile on his face, she knew it was there.

They got up after a few minutes, and took their things to the car that Vision drove here. He might have been born only a few months ago, but he had access to the entire internet. He knew how to drive.

Wanda flinched as gunshots rang out. Nearby. There was a bank nearby, and from the sound of things, it was being robbed. Wanda reached out with her mind to be sure. She could feel terror from most of those in the bank, but from three, she only sensed impatience, anger, and an undercurrent of anxiety.

Wanda looked at Vision, and relayed the information to him through their mental connection. He nodded once and shut the trunk of the car, shedding the tux. His usual suit was beneath it, and the cape grew once again. Wanda smiled grimly and together, they ran towards the bank.

Wanda opened the doors with her mind, both her and Vision bursting on the scene. Most of the people were cowering on the ground, save three, masked and armed.

The man closest to them shot at Vision, but he phased right through it. Wanda felt a thrill of fear before she saw he was unharmed, and turned her rage toward the shooter. She grabbed him with her powers and threw him across the room, throwing his gun in the opposite direction.

The second man tried shooting at Wanda, but she easily deflected the bullet. Vision streaked forward, not even touching the floor, and grabbed the man by the throat with one hand, the gun with the other. He lifted him from the ground and bent the barrel of the gun so it was unusable before dropping him to the ground.

The third man was smarter than his companions. He grabbed a young woman from the ground and pressed the gun against her head. "Let me go, or she dies," he snarled.

Wanda felt rage build inside her. She extended a hand at him, though he was about twenty feet away. He pressed the gun against the woman harder, and she whimpered, tears making their way down her face. Wanda clenched her fist, and crushed the gun with her powers, leaving the man with a handful of scrap metal.

Vision dropped from above, right in front of the man. He pulled the woman toward him with one hand and shoved the man down with the other.

Wanda grabbed one of the bags the man had been holding, which conveniently held chains, presumably to bind those in the bank once they were done robbing it. She smiled and moved the men into a huddle with her powers before securing them with the chains.

Vision let go of the woman, suddenly aware he was still holding her close. He smiled and met her eyes. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, concern in his voice. She shook her head.

Wanda narrowed her eyes as she heard sirens outside. She shrugged and grabbed the men in chains, walking out with Vision.

A policeman walked up to them, a hand on his gun. She could sense his unease and distrust. "Who are you?"

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "We just stopped these men from robbing this bank, and possibly killing the people inside. Ask any one of them what happened," she said snappishly as she sensed he thought she was lying.

She nodded to the officer and was about to walk away, when from the crowd of bystanders, policemen and reporters, she heard someone exclaim, "They're Avengers! That's Wanda Maximoff!"

Wanda flinched at her name. Suddenly, the world was a whirlwind of bright camera flashes, screaming questions, and a bustle of bodies.

"What do you have to say about your connections to Hydra?" Flash. "How do you feel about the death of your brother?" Flash. "Was your brother abusive?" Flash. "What is your robot made out of?" Flash. "Why did you help these people but not any others?" Flash. "Why is it necessary for a superhero to work with a machine?" Flash.

She was blinded, and each of the questions was like a physical blow. The crush of bodies made it nearly impossible to breath. Someone was going to get hurt if they didn't leave her alone. She couldn't. Handle it.

And suddenly, Vision was there. He pushed through the crowd and was at her side. They never could have made it to the car, so he grabbed her in his arms and simply flew straight up. He headed straight for the facility, moving so fast it was hard to breath, let alone talk.

When they finally alighted, out of breath and her hair windswept, she stumbled as he set her on the ground. "Thank you," she said, wiping off the tear on her face. But he didn't look at her. He stared at the ground instead.

"Vision?" She moved to touch his arm gently, but he moved so that she could not. Hurt filled her.

"What's wrong?" He didn't say anything, just stayed silent. She tried to touch his mind, but just as she felt the warm glow, she was shut out. It was like he had shoved her away mentally.

She gasped. She had never been shut out. Not by anyone. And certainly not by the one person alive she thought she could completely trust. Not when she needed them most.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her eyes filling with unwanted tears. She wiped them away angrily, not wanting to be weak right now.

He didn't say anything, but he turned and walked away, back toward the facility. Wanda stared at his retreating back, at a loss for words.


	9. The Vision

Vision phased through the building and flew the rest of the way, up to his assigned room. It was simple and efficient, although nothing was really touched. He sat down on his neatly made bed and put his head in his hands.

He had heard those people. They called him a robot. A machine. And he was. It didn't matter that he felt as they did, that he felt happiness, and anger, and sadness, and love…

Even his teammates knew he was different. It wasn't something cruel they said, just the little things. Like the fact that he didn't sleep or eat. The color of his skin, the gears in his eyes. They saw him as a little different, and all he wanted was to fit in.

The only one who didn't was Wanda. He closed his eyes. He could see her. The wave of her lovely brown hair, the light that sparked in her eyes when she thought of something she was passionate about. The bright sound of her laughter, the genuineness of her smile, the grace she moved with. The way her eyes glowed red when she triggered the magic inside her. The way her mind felt when it touched his. He didn't understand why she cared about him, but he knew he cared about her. He would protect her from anything.

A selfish part of him wished she was beside him, warm and comforting. He wished he could kiss her gently and stroke her hair. She was so small and fragile, so broken already, but she was also so strong. She had suffered the loss of everything, her parents, her brother, her home. And here she was, fighting for the world. But despite the selfish part of him, the part the ached for her, he knew he could not.

She was so beautiful and strong and so very human. He was not. He was artificial life, and she deserved a real man. A human man. Someone who she could marry and live with, someone that could make her happy the way he could not. He was not worthy of her, and someone like Wanda, who had lost so much, deserved someone human.

Vision swallowed hard. He felt like he had been shattered into pieces, broken by what he had to do. He got up and walked to Wanda's room, where he knew she would be. He could see the door shaking slightly, and so he just phased right in.

She was sitting on her bed, much like he had been, but in stark contrast to his immaculate room, hers was a mess. Books had been thrown about, clothes on the floor, the room only lit by the rapidly setting sun outside.

Wanda looked up as she sensed his presence, and he had to stop himself from walking over and comforting her. She looked so sad, her hair hanging around her face, her face wet with tears.

"Wanda..." For someone with access to the entire internet, he was at a loss for words.

She stared at him, and she no longer looked at him with the open, trusting stare she always did. She stared at him as if she was a cornered animal, and he was coming to shoot her.

"You heard them. Those vultures," she spat, tears still leaving her eyes. "They asked me if Pietro hurt me. They reminded me of all I've tried to forget. And I need to talk to someone. And you shut me out. Why would you do that?" She sounded so betrayed, and Vision almost felt sick.

"Because they reminded me of all I've tried to forget as well," he said quietly, and she just stared.

"Is this what they said about you being just a machine? That's a lie and you know it. I've been inside your head, and you are so human," she said after a moment, anger in her voice.

"I've tried to be human, tried to lo- be with you. But the whole time I was reminded that I am artificial, and you deserve more than that."

She stared at him, confusion on her face. "I deserve to be with who I love." Her voice was low. "And I want to be with you."

"You might now, but one day you won't. I can't be there the day you realized you were being foolish and ridiculous by loving a machine rather than a man."

Wanda was frozen. She looked at him, her rage and pain making the books on the shelves shake ever so slightly. "Foolish and ridiculous?" Her voice was hard as stone, but her voice broke at the last moment. "Loving you? That's foolish and ridiculous?"

Vision closed his eyes. "Yes. You deserve more than that. More than me."

He heard her step forward and felt her cool skin on his. "I don't care. I love you. I am in love with _you_." Her voice was no more than a whisper, and he could hear the raw, broken edge to her voice.

He grabbed her wrist, hating himself, hating the fact that he was not human, that he didn't deserve her. "Go and be with someone else. Someone human. Someone with emotions to match your own."

"But you do have emotions! I have seen you, and the others are so dark and selfish and you are so bright and beauti-"

He had to make her see. "No. Wanda, we can't be together. You are human and I am not. If something were to happen to you on the field, I would not continue to fight with the team. I would protect _you_. It would be a liability. We can't."

Still the tears ran down her face. She looked like she had after he had taken her from that church in Sokovia, like her world had been turned upside down and the one person she could trust was gone. Her jaw tightened and the strength in her that he loved so much burned brightly.

"Get out."

He started. "What?"

"I said get out. Leave my room. Do not darken my doorway again. Or I might do something _foolish and ridiculous_." Her voice was like ice, and she spat the last words like a curse.

He almost said something. He almost reached out and took it all back. Almost. Instead, he nodded and walked out the door.

When he was outside, he phased through the floor into the dark training room. He stepped in front of one of the dummies and punched it so hard he send it spinning across the room. Then he sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. "Прощай, мое солнце." Goodbye, my sunshine.


	10. A Friendly Reminder

Wanda lay awake for hours afterward, tears silently tracing their way down her face. She did not allow herself to make any noise. She closed her eyes, her body shaking slightly as she cried silently. She was alone again. The person she trusted completely had left her.

She lied like that for a long time before she settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _Explosions rang out around her. She could feel the heat searing her, and there was no one to save her from the next explosion. It was a massive inferno, and the fire had nearly reached her before she disappeared. She was somewhere else. She was standing beside Pietro, and he smiled at her, such a sad, heartbroken smile, before he dropped to his knees, bullets littering his body. She screamed and tried to grab him, to prop him up and help, to save him, but something was dragging her away from him. Ultron. He dragged her to the train and she stood above his broken body before tearing the heart from his chest. She looked at the metal heart in her hand before looking at Ultro- No. No. It was not Ultron anymore. Vision looked at her, a broken doll with a hole in his chest. She killed him. She killed him. She killed everyone she cared about. She was suddenly in an empty street. They were in a circle around her, all the dead. Her parents, covered in burns. Her brother, full of bullets. Vision, a hole in his chest. The rest of the team, with an array of wounds. All those she had learned to care for, Sam and Natasha and Steve and Rhody. All looking at her with that terrible sadness. You could have saved us, they seemed to whisper. You let us die. All your fault. All your fau-_

"NO!"

Wanda's scream resounded through her room, punctuated by the sound of shattering glass. The window perpendicular to her bed shattered, as did the floor-length mirror near the closet.

She stared around frantically, searching for the phantoms that had just been so close. She was panting, deep frantic breaths, and her vision was blurred with tears. She begun to calm down, though tears still ran down her face.

Suddenly her door burst open. In the doorway was Vision, to hold and comfort her, to kiss her gently and let her know it would be alright.

Except it wasn't him. Her broken heart had taken the silhouette of Sam Wilson and turned it into the Vision, and she turned away, unwilling to let him see her tears.

"Wanda, are you okay?" He asked, looking around the room urgently, as if there was an intruder.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm fine." The lie stuck in her throat, but she pushed herself off the bed. "I should clean this up."

Sam walked in slowly, pity on his face. "Would you like some help?" he asked, heading for the shattered window.

She nearly shook her head, turned him away, but he had been kind, and had offered help. She nodded slowly, walked to the window to help him.

They picked up the larger chunks of glass, working steadily. Suddenly, her hand slipped and she sliced it on a jagged shard.

She yelped and dropped it, sucking on her bloody thumb. Sam's eyes widened and he stood. "I'll be right back. He jogged out of the room, disappearing for a minute. When he returned, he was holding a small metal box in his hands. He put it next to her and opened it. It was a first aid kit.

Sam gently took her hand and examined it closely. He put it on his knee as he sifted through the box. He finally pulled out a packet of antiseptic and some gauze. He quickly cleaned and dressed her wound. She smiled very slightly as he finished, and dipped her head in thanks. He nodded, and released her hand to continue working.

They finished with the window and moved to the mirror.

His voice was quiet as he broke the silence. "What happened?"

His voice had been quiet, but hers was a whisper. "I had a nightmare." She tried to close her eyes, but when she did, she saw Sam as he had been in her dream, riddled with bullets as Pietro had been. She flinched and opened her eyes.

They finished cleaning in silence. Once they were done, Sam looked at her. "Where's Vision? He should be able to cheer you up."

Wanda turned away. Sam got the meaning immediately.

"Oh. Oh man, I'm sorry," he said, and he patted her shoulder. The slightly awkward gesture was strangely comforting, and once more, she was reminded of Pietro.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head very slightly, and Sam nodded. He got up to leave.

"Wait." Her voice was shaking very slightly. "I would like to talk."

He nodded and sat down at the edge of her bed, and she sat next to him.

"We went out to dinner the other day," she began. "As we were leaving, we heard a robbery and we went to go help. After we did, we were confronted by reporters. They asked… horrible questions... Vision flew away with me, but when we got back, he did not comfort me as he would have. He spoke to me later, and told me we could not be together, that I deserved a man rather than a machine. I have not seen him since."

Sam looked at her with the same sympathy as he always did, the same sympathy that was often in his gaze as he looked at the wounded, angry young woman beside him.

"I think he was just hurting. He didn't want you to be hurt to, so he tried to push you away."

"He told me that I did not love him, that I was simply being a fool. That one day I would see." Her voice was bitter and jagged. She hated the weakness that came with caring about him.

"I don't know what to tell you. I know he cares about you, otherwise he wouldn't have pushed you away like he did. I think you just need to give him time. He'll come around."

She nodded, but the advice still felt hollow. She smiled slightly and he stood.

"I should go. But Wanda. If you're hurting, remember that it helps to talk about it."

She nodded as he left. She closed the door and then stood in her dark room, feeling strangely empty. She headed for her open window and stuck her head out. The world still went on, even if her own felt broken.

She was about to return to her room when she happened to glance down. In the dirt below her window, there was a flower growing. A red tulip-like flower was growing there, looking remarkably like the one Vision had given her. Slowly, a genuine, happy smile emerged. A warm glow filled her, though she wasn't sure why.


	11. War Games

**I would like to apologize about the long wait for this chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

Wanda had been curled up for hours, drifting between consciousness and sleep. Finally, unable to drift off, she sat up. Suddenly, she flinched as all the things she had been unconsciously making levitate crashed to the ground.

She showered and dressed, before leaving her room. She wasn't hungry yet, so she occupied her time for the next hour in the training room, trying to work on her abilities. She levitated most of the objects in the room simultaneously, but had a harder time being precise with her actions. Finally, she went up for breakfast.

After she ate a piece of toast with some ice water, she was startled by an announcement on the coms. She hadn't even known they _had_ coms, but the voice over the speaker was proof enough.

"All Avengers meet in the rec room. All Avengers meet in the rec room." Natasha's voice was clear and professional over the speaker.

When Wanda made her way to the rec room, wondering why they were all gathering. When she arrived, she sat down on one of the couches, avoiding everyone's gaze. She didn't want to talk. The small moment of happiness she'd had when she saw Vision's flower had disappeared since that day.

Wanda was shaken out of her thoughts by Steve's clear, purposeful voice. "We've been working hard for almost two months now, and all of you have had prior experience. So Natasha has managed to convince me that you are ready for your first assignment. Nothing too big, but we want to test you in the field. We're taking the jet to Pakistan, as Nat got wind of an arms dealer in the area. They were known to have worked with Hydra. Get ready; we leave in two hours."

Wanda nodded. She was ready to take out some of her frustration on someone. She headed for her room to get dressed in her battle clothes, trying to push off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Destination ahead. Get ready."

The voice over the speakers was FRIDAY, the replacement for JARVIS. Wanda flexed her fingers, ready for the fight that was to come.

When the plane touched down at twilight, invisible in stealth mode, they got out quietly as Steve went over the plan.

"Quickly and quietly. We want this over with us in command."

They were doing well until they got into sight of the bunker. She could see little, except for the dry, dusty earth and the concrete building before them. There were patrols everywhere, at least thirty men in total, some higher up to get a good vantage point. Thankfully, the scattered boulders made for good cover.

"Let's go."

At those words, they sprung into action. Natasha rolled forward, firing off six shots in quick succession, dropping six men like stones.

Steve leaped forward as well, swinging his shield forward and taking out about four.

Sam launched himself into the air to deal with the men higher up, Rhodey at his side. Vision flew forward to join them, and Wanda herself joined the fray.

She picked up one man with her powers and threw him into two of his companions, while at the same time launching scattered chips of stone into a group of men aiming to fire. Many dropped, clutching their faces, as the sharp pieces of rock cut them. She grinned in dark satisfaction, pleased to have a way to vent her frustration.

Wanda ran for the bunker, the door illuminated in red as she grabbed hold of it with her mind and yanked it off it's hinges.

She ran for dark opening, but before she made it in, swarms of men ran out to meet her, a spray of bullets forcing her to stop and throw up a shield of glowing energy to deflect them. She narrowed her eyes in determination, and suddenly, three men were thrown to the sides.

Suddenly, backup arrived. Natasha dropped more men, shooting without even blinking.

"Can you get us in?" she called over, not taking her eyes from her targets, which were dropping like stones even now.

"Yes." Her voice full of determination, Wanda yanked the guns from the men and threw the men into the air, letting them fall where they would.

She took the lead, running into the dimly lit bunker. She kept going, Natasha on her heels, until they reached a large room.

It was large enough to fly in easily, with a large balcony bridging a gap. In the gap were huge wooden crates. She froze when she saw an open one. It was filled with guns. Not small hand-held ones, but machine guns. Large machine guns with hundreds of rounds, some large, some small. But all made for killing.

She stared at the man standing on the other side of the bridge. He was relatively short, with close cut black hair, and a large scar running from his forehead, across his eye, and down to midway of his cheek. He held himself confidently, making him seem taller, and his light green eyes were both ruthless and angry. At his back were around 50 men, all armed.

Natasha looked at her with a tight smile as the other Avengers finally joined them. "Gotta feel bad for them. Terrible odds." And with that, the fighting began.

Natasha fired quickly, taking out those in front, with Sam and Rhodey firing from above. Steve ran forward, his shield in front of him, and slammed a fist into one man, while slamming another off the balcony with his shield. Vision dove into the fray, obviously altering his density, as bullets were simply going right through him. However, his arms seemed to be normal, as two men went down with quick hits.

Wanda had to shake herself out of her proud moment. She was about to throw herself into the fray when she saw the leader of the men heading for a steel door near the back, two men guarding his back. She felt a sting of rage that the coward would flee, and flew herself toward them fast.

She landed in front of the door, her eyes glowing scarlet. The man eyed her in disgust.

"Enhanced," he snarled, his accent Australian. "Back down."

She narrowed her eyes, and the two men on either side of their leader drew their guns. She quickly stopped them from shooting, concentrating to keep both down at once.

In the deafening noise of the gunfight, Wanda did not notice one more. Suddenly, a white hot pain exploded in her abdomen, and she stumbled back. She stared the small man in the eyes, and he smiled cruelly, before his two guards led him through the door.

Wanda let them, feeling dizzy and sick. She gently touched the agonized area, and when she lifted her hand, it was covered in blood. She sunk to her knees, wincing as blood flowed from the gunshot wound. She couldn't think or breathe. She somehow met Vision's agonized eyes as he tried to get to her, but she was losing consciousness, struggling to breathe.

"WANDA!"


	12. It Was Only Just a Dream

When Wanda opened her eyes, she stared around at her surroundings in shock. The pale gray carpet, the windows overlooking the city, the round table in the kitchen - it was home. The first home she had ever known. She was in Sokovia, in the apartment they had before - before Tony Stark. She flinched, realizing that this place should be rubble, that her home was gone. She was about to blast open the door when the heard a slight cough.

She whirled around on high alert, and her jaw dropped. Learning on the door frame, his shock of silver hair untidy as usual, was her grinning brother.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran for him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, trying to stifle the sobs as he ruffled her hair and kissed her head.

Suddenly, she let go. "But wait. You are dead. Am I…?"  
He shook his head, his cheerful grin fading a bit. "Not today, little sister. You'll be okay. Not time to join me yet."

She wiped away the stray tears on her face. "I've missed you so much…"

He only smiled again and kissed her head. "Don't worry. I've been watching over you." His smile turned mischievous. "You and the android. Vision?"

She let out a choked laugh. He could still make her smile. "Be quiet. He is -"

He cut her off with a short laugh. "Charming? Handsome? An excellent kisser?"

She pushed on his chest, smiling. "Yes. And more."

Pietro grinned. "Thought so. If he isn't good enough, I'll come back and give him a nice 'talk'."

She simply hugged him again. "I've missed you."

He hugged her back. "I've missed you too." He tilted her chin up so she met his eyes. "But I want you to know I'm proud of you. Saving people and being a hero for both of us."

Her eyes filled with tears again, but they were tears of joy instead of pain for the first time she could remember.

He moved away and sat down in one of the chairs around the table. "Remember when I would lean back to see how far I could go before I fell?"

She laughed, sitting next to him. "Yes. I remember you fell out one time and nearly broke your wrist."

He smiled wistfully. "Father took me to the hospital and I had to wear a sling for two weeks."

"It was purple and red and swollen. You kept saying it was fine and then hurting it more."

"That was stupid of me." He reached over and held her hand, and they spent a moment in silence before he stood.

"Follow me."

She did, not feeling the suspicion or fear she felt around nearly everyone these days. It was a relief to only feel safe, and to trust her brother. He stepped out the door, and suddenly, the world went white and she closed her eyes against the harsh glare.

When the glow faded, they were no longer in Sokovia. Instead, she was standing near a stream, bright green grass and white flowers all around them. She turned to Pietro with a smile. "I loved to play here."

"I know," he said, smiling, and hugged her tight.

She rested her head on his chest again, simply happy to be with her brother again. "I wish I could stay."

He stiffened. "Don't say that. You have too much to live for. Besides, you'll see me one day."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Fine. I wish you were with me. An Avenger, to save the world."

She felt him stroke her hair, and suddenly, she could see it in her mind. Her life if her brother had not died that day.

It flashed by, each vision only a few moment long, but still feeling like a lifetime.

She and Pietro sitting side by side on the couch in the darkened rec room, laughing hysterically together as they watched a movie.

Pietro a pale blue blur as he raced around Sam, with Sam looking disgruntled but amused as Natasha watched with a smile.

Her waking up in her bed, a smile on her face, with no tears and tormented nightmares to haunt her nights.

Her and Vision standing, hand in hand, on a beach, while the blue streak that was her brother raced in and out of the water.

Pietro carrying a young woman out of a burning building before going in again for others.

Pietro casually talking with Steve at breakfast, and Rhodey walking in to clap him on the back.

Pietro kissing her on the forehead as she wiped away tears, both looking at the picture of their family Vision had given her.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes as the vision faded, and once more, the scenery changed. She was hand in hand with Pietro, looking at her own body lying in the facility's mini hospital.

"Is this real?" she asked, looking over at him.

He nodded. "It is time for you to go back. To stay longer would be dangerous."

She nodded slowly, though her eyes teared up. She wiped them away, and smiled. "I will see you again."

He smiled as well, a bittersweet expression, and he looked her in the eyes. "Be a hero. Goodbye my sister."

She turned away and touched her own hand. As the world around her began to fade to darkness, she turned to say goodbye, but Pietro was already gone.


	13. What Was Broken

Vision met her eyes across the battlefield, and he saw the blood drain from her face. She sunk to her knees, and he knew something was wrong. When she lifted a bloody hand from her stomach, he shouted her name as loud as he could, but even that could not stop her eyes from slowly closing.

With Wanda sinking to the ground, so helpless, with gunfire raging around, he was suddenly filled with a white-hot rage. He swung the man in front of him off the balcony, and sent the next man flying with a punch. He flew up above the fray and sped toward Wanda.

He landed beside her limp body, and held her gingerly in his arms.

"Wanda. Please no. Wanda." He lifted her up and and flew faster than he had ever flown back up, the way they came. He kept going, all the way to the jet, but once he arrived, he stopped. Where was he going to go? They were in Pakistan, and he couldn't fly to Sol to find Helen Cho.

He paused, realizing he was panicking. He had never felt the strange clenching in his abdomen, or the feeling of not being able to breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment, and in his mind's eye, he could see a map of the area, straight from the internet. He studied it for a moment, before readjusting Wanda in his arms.

"You're going to be fine. I'll take you to a hospital and they can get you help," he whispered to her before lifting up again and heading north, leaving the sound of battle behind.

* * *

Vision sat in the small, white room, his head in his hands. He had left Wanda with the doctors after they took her away and shooed him off. He felt like a fist was wrapped around his heart like a vise. He closed his eyes for a moment, and all he could see was her white face as she sunk to her knees.

Vision opened his eyes again and stood. He couldn't just wait for the doctors. He walked outside of the hospital's waiting room and onto the darkened streets of India. He scanned the internet for the best and closest hospital and flew her there. He couldn't shake the pit in his stomach, and he began to walk.

He was so worried. He worried he wouldn't see her again. He stopped and put his hand against a brick wall and closed his eyes. He could see her in his mind. Her wavy brown hair, soft and slightly tangled. Her beautiful eyes, so full of emotion and power. Her strength, her beauty, her unwavering loyalty. The way her face relaxed when she slept, or the way she laughed, or the way she looked at him. And she might be gone.

He opened his eyes and buried his fist in the brick wall. He withdrew it, and stared at the hole he made. With a bitter smile, he turned away. He tried so hard to be emotionless, to be like that brick wall. And he had gotten in his own way, and she broke right though his supposed 'emotionless' exterior. And now it was his fault. If he hadn't driven her away, made her think that he didn't love her so much that it tore him apart, then she would have fought closer, wouldn't have gone after that man alone. Maybe she wouldn't be hurt. She wouldn't be dying. He closed his eyes for a moment. If she died, it would be all his fault.

He made his way back in the direction of the hospital. A man walking the street saw his face in the passing illumination of a street lamp. He blanched at his red skin and furious expression and walked to the other side of the road. Vision watched with a strange twist of savage satisfaction. He would not be trifled with this night. Not while Wanda dangled on the edge of life.

He stopped before the brightly lit hospital. He knew they wouldn't let him in to see her' they were neither married nor related. So he simply searched the reaches of the internet for her room number and lifted into the sky, his cape trailing behind him.

He paused outside the window, looking into the darkened room. He could see her still form in the bed, illuminated by the beeping machines. She seemed to be stable, so he phased through the window.

He walked to her bedside, looking down. She looked so peaceful, her face still and soft, with her hair spread out across the white pillow to make her look like a princess.

He smiled slightly and sat in the chair beside her bed. He reached up and touched her hand very slightly, wanting to be sure for himself that she was okay.

At his touch, Wanda shifted slightly and her eyelids fluttered as a sigh escaped her lips. He withdrew his hand quickly, trying not to wake her, but the damage was done. Her eyes opened halfway, and took him in.

"Vision?"

Her voice sounded sleepy, like she had just woken on a normal day. Except it wasn't a normal day. She was lying in a hospital bed, a gunshot wound in her abdomen.

He managed a smile for her. "Hey there," he said. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to take her hand, to tell her how much he regretted what he had said. But he remembered the rage and pain on her face, and wasn't sure she would forgive him.

Wanda smiled, and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me," she said, her voice soft as she opened her eyes again to look at him. Her eyes were gentle and loving.

In that moment, he didn't care. He didn't care that she was human and he was merely a shadow of one. If he knew anything at all, it was that he loved her with a feeling stronger than anything he had ever known.

Instead of speaking, he just smiled and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "I love you," he said quietly. The look on her face was all he needed to know he made the right choice.

"Now get some rest. I'll watch over you," he said, sitting down in the chair and gently taking her hand. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

He smiled and watched over her until the sun came up.


	14. Until the End

The days passed into weeks in what seemed like a matter of moments. Over time, Wanda healed. She could walk easily and even use her powers, and was often seen walking through the hospital with Vision. After she was stabilized, she was moved to the more private hospital wing at the Avengers facility, where she could heal in peace. She seemed fine, but every once in awhile, she would touch the bandage across her abdomen and her expression darkened. She remembered the burning pain, the sickening darkness. Her rage that the man who hurt her had slipped from their grasp unpunished. Sam was hunting him, but she didn't know if he'd be able to find him. After all, it was a big world, and he was one man.

Wanda sat in the hospital wing of the facility, waving off the nurse who offered her a glass of water. She was waiting. Every day at 9:30, Vision walked through the door and offered her his arm. They would walk and talk and just be around each other. Today was no different. Vision stepped through the door, a small smile on his face. She met his eyes and smiled herself.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" he said, heading for the bedside and taking her hand in his.

She smiled. "Better. Thank you."

He nodded. "Shall we?" he said, and she nodded. He gently helped her out of bed.

She stood straight, and noticed a flicker of pride light up Vision's eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

He held her hand and led her towards the rec room. They were almost inside when they paused. Raised voices were coming from it's open door, echoing through the hallways.

"Nat, he's my friend. I know it was him that saved me. I need to track this lead!"

"Are you kidding? I'm all for second chances, but he's a wanted man. He tried to kill both of us. He might not even remember you, and you want to go at this alone?"

"I have to know. I thought he was dead for years, and he's not. I know I can save him. I'll make him remember. I have to."

"Steve, he's been gone too long. Don't you think he would have found you if he wanted to? He's not the same man you remember."

There was a pause, then Natasha's voice continued. "No, I know that look. I can't talk you out of this. Damn it, at least take Sam. Bring some backup." She made what sounded like a curse in Russian, then her footsteps headed away.

Vision turned to look at Wanda. "Maybe we should get some food first?"

She nodded, and they headed for the kitchen, but Vision walked right past it. She waited in confusion for a moment, but then followed him outside. He kept walking until they reached a small hill. On its top was a small red blanket and a picnic basket. He turned and took her in his arms, flying her to the top of the hill. When they reached it, he set her down gently and sat beside her.

She smiled at him, and received a beautiful, open smile in return. Vision opened the basket and laid out what he brought. Sandwiches, apples, popcorn, egg rolls, chocolate, cookies, a few slices of pizza, some grilled salmon that was still warm, and two whole pies. She looked at the array of food in surprise.

Vision looked at her worriedly. "I wasn't sure what you liked best so I brought everything."

She laughed and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." She looked over everything and reached for a plate, putting some of everything on. She began eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with chocolate on the side. Vision leaned back and watched, eating some popcorn. They sat like that for several minutes, eating what he brought. She smiled and leaned against him, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad too."

That sat like that for a while, and Wanda drifted off slightly. A faint touch on her face roused her, and she watched as the bee that had landed on her cheek took off. She smiled slightly and Vision stroked her hair.

"Come on. We should visit someone you haven't seen in a while, since you've been healing." She leaned forward to let him stand, and then he helped her up. He took a bouquet of flowers from the basket and handed them to her. Then he took her hand and left their basket behind.

He walked around to the other side of the facility. A single marble stone stood off the the side. Before long, Wanda stood before it, her eyes filled with tears. It read -

Pietro Maximoff.

Brother. Friend. Hero.

1990-2016

She set down the flowers before his grave. Vision put his arms around her as they stood there in silence for a moment. She wiped her eyes and smiled slightly at the stone.

"You would have liked being an Avenger, brother."

She stood there for a moment longer with Vision at her side before feeling a rush of peace. She had a home, a family, and purpose. It had been hard to get here, but now that she was, she couldn't shake the feeling that the worst was behind them. That things would get better.

If only she could see the road ahead.

* * *

 _Thus ends my fanfic. I may or may not write another after the events of Civil War, depending on how that turns out. Thank you all for reading and commenting, I am so incredibly grateful for everything you've done. Thanks again._


End file.
